


My Love Has Wings

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim remembers Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Has Wings

My love has wings. 

He visits me in my dreams. 

Descends upon me and sings. 

He whispers soft tender things. 

He has been gone for days. 

I keep living in this clouded haze. 

He was my lover. 

He was like no other. 

I miss him terribly so. 

I am lost, have no place to go. 

Days like this, 

I lay in bed and reminisce. 

His love and passion so strong. 

With him I knew where I belong. 

His soft black midnight hair, 

His brown eyes so alien so rare. 

His slight jade skin, 

The crook of his neck I would bury myself in. 

His elegant curved tipped ears, 

His smiles he had given me for years. 

Those smiles that no one got to see. 

Only between him and me. 

His masculine body next to mine. 

His soft lips so divine. 

His scent still lingers of sandalwood and pine. 

I will miss you Spock, you will always be mine. 

 

fin 

My Love Has Wings 

"My love has wings, slender feathered things with grace 

in upswept curve and tappered tip..." 

Excerpt from the poem`Nightingale Woman`by Phineas Tarbolde 

of the Canopius planet written in 1996.

____


End file.
